Best Friends And Boy Friends
by Jaden Ink
Summary: When Casey starts speding more time with her boyfriend then her best friend Derek starts acting a little weird. DASEY. video trailer is in profile WATCH IT for complete summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so as you may or may not know. my one shot for LWD was chosen for luvingsimbas trailer Best friend and boy friends9 (ink in profile.) i finally started the story and as lame as i am i couldnt wait till i was done writing the story to update it... so here is the first chapter i hope you like it!**

* * *

"Please Casey! Come with me please!" Casey whimpered as she felt her resolve fade. Emily, Casey's friend, had been continuously begging her to come with her to this party that a girl at school was throwing.

"Em, you're the only one I know… I'll be so bored." Casey had just moved to London recently. 

"Not true. You know Kendra, Sheldon, Trevor, Derek." Casey exploded with a loud HA.

"Derek Venturi? I talked to him once and it was when I fell down the stairs and he called me klutzilla, which resulted in the rest of the school calling me that oh so wonderful name."

"See! He already has a pet name for you!" Casey rolled her eyes. "Please, please, please, please, please, please…" Emily repeated.

"OKAY I'll go…. But I won't enjoy it!" Emily squealed and hugged her friend before running out of Casey's room to get her party makeover kit. 

"What did I get myself into…"

"Hey! Emily you made it! And this is…." A blonde bubbly beautiful girl said. Amy was head cheerleader and in 3 of Casey's classes.

"Casey McDonald. We have bio, calculus, and chem. together." Amy shifted uncomfortably. Casey saw this and new that she had no idea who she was.

"Right… so uh Emily! You are all free to crash here… most people are encase you know… we have too much to drink." Amy laughed flipping her ponytail before walking off.

"We aren't staying…" Casey started.

"Well your sleeping over at my house and I plan to be drinking so I think you are." Emily winked before pulling me off in a random direction.

"Hey Sam!" Sam turned around quickly and his eyes fell on Casey.

"Hey Em, Casey right?" Casey flushed slightly before nodding.

"Yea…"

"That was some fall you took last week; you okay?"

"Yea, nothing that some ice couldn't cure."

"Hey look who it is! Klutzilla! Now I know, that there's a lot of staircases around here but I'm sure that you can avoid them all." Derek smirked at Casey as he whipped his hair casually to the side.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Casey whispered bitterly as Emily elbowed her in the side.

"Fox Case, two of them actually." He said slyly as he pointed to Amy and redhead she was standing with. Casey and Derek had a staring match for a moment while Sam broke the silence.

"So ladies, how bout Derek and I get you something to drink what's your pleasure?" Sam asked casually avoiding the growing tension.

"Rum and coke, one shot. Thanks Sam. Case what about you?" Emily asked. Casey was frozen slightly. Casey didn't drink, or know how or what to drink.

"Surprise me." she said lamely trying to cover up her lameness with a smile. Sam nodded before nudging Derek to follow.

"So… Casey McDonald…" Sam muttered to Derek as he poured the shot of rum in a cup. "Okay D, what's up? She's a new girl and you haven't once hit on her." Derek shrugged Mixing together two beverages.

"I don't know. She's not my type."

"Uh D, hot is your type. And if you don't see it, you must be blind because she is…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Derek said while he mixed 8 different liquids into his cup before following Sam over to the couch where the girls were.

Derek handed his cup to Casey before taking a seat on the chair in front of her.

"Sam, want to dance?" 

"Sure, D, watch our drinks." Sam said getting up

"What is it?" she asked sniffing the liquid. Derek smirked taking a swig of his drink.

"Rum and cherry cola. It's called a Casey Special." Though Derek said he wasn't into Casey it was just like him to try to get the girl into him, whether he meant to or not. 

Casey scoffed before looking at Derek's cup.

"And what is that?"

Derek smirked before holding it out to her.

"Sex on ice." Casey laughed lightly but eyed the cup.

"Go on, try it. its not going to kill you." Casey reached out and grabbed the glass bringing it to her lips. As soon as she went to swallow she started to cough. Derek chuckled but moved to the couch beside her patting her on the back as she tried to breath again.

"My God what is that?" she forced out pushing the cup back at Derek he took it and leaned back. 

"Vodka, Light rum, Razzmatazz, Melon liqueur, Strawberry schnapps, Strawberries, Sugar, Cheri Beri Pucker, ice obviously." He paused for a second taking in Casey's expression. Her nose was wrinkled as she looked at her glass. 

"I promise it's not as strong. I didn't take you for a drinker."

"Your right, the most I drank was a sip of champagne during holidays with family." She took a sip of her drink and could really taste the alcohol but the cherry cola made it bearable to drink.

"So what you're an aspiring bartender or something?"

"Well I need a job to put me through collage. What's better then spending all night around drunk hotties."

"That's disgusting." Casey scoffed but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Drunken hotties would disagree." As if on cue, Kendra, a drunken mess jumped on top of Derek nearly knocking Casey's glass from her hand as she straddled Derek's waist.

"Derbear! My Sexy Shmexy Spexy Derbear!" she giggled throwing her face down on his neck.

"Kendra! How's it going?" He said almost nervously as he tried to pull his neck from Kendra's lips.

"Derry I missssssed you sooooo much. How bout we have some-" Kendra paused as she turned her drunken eyes to Casey. "Klutzilla! How bout you be a nice little grade grubber and get out of here huh?" Derek's eyes flashed to Casey's face as he saw her face contort with a million different emotions.

"No problem." She said as she chugged back her large glass and threw it down on the table.

"Casey," Derek called as he watched her head up the stairs swaying a little on her way up.

"Now, where were we?" Kendra asked as she moved to put her hands under Derek's shirt. Derek pushed Kendra off and she fell to the couch in passed out mode as Derek rushed up the stairs.

Derek threw open a bunch of doors interrupting a bunch of make out sessions before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Occupied!" a strangled voice came from inside and Derek sighed.

"Case let me in."

"No." Derek rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of a girl who was walking passed.

"Hey, I need this, thanks." He smirked pulling a bobby pin free from the girl's hair. She smiled back at him with foggy eyes before a guy came along and dragged her down the hall. Straightening the bobby pin he inserted it in the doorknob to unlock it.

"Now, I don't take no for an answer too often." He stated flicking the bobby pin onto the counter. Casey was sitting on the bathtub's edge with toilet paper crumpled in her hands.

"You okay?" he asked surprising even himself. Derek didn't do tears, hell he didn't even talk about feelings… but for some reason he today he felt like he was going to have to and not complain about it.

"No I'm not okay. Derek I haven't been here for a month and you managed to turn me into some social pariah with that whole Klutzilla thing. You've pretty much ruined my life with your clever pet names for me!"

"Pet names huh? As in endearing qualities?" Derek tried to lighten the mood as Casey charged past him to get a can of shaving cream.

"Case, it was just a joke, Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? I hate it when people tell me to calm down! It makes me very tense.

"Fine, But I warn you, prepare to be shampooed."

"Please. Your aim may be good on ice, but your out of your element now." Derek squeezed down on the bottle propelling shampoo into Casey's face. She step towards him shooting shaving cream at him as she slipped and her arms instinctively reached out clutching onto Derek's shirt. She could hear a faint ripping noise as Derek fell with her to the ground. Derek rolled over squirting more shampoo at her. She squirmed out from under him and before he could react she flipped them so she was on top straddling his waist. She squirted all of her shaving cream on his face until the bottle was Empty. Derek had his face to the side trying to spit away the shaving cream as he squirted aimlessly at her. She in cased his wrists in her hands and put them to his sides so she could pin them with her knees.

"Okay! I give! You win!" he sputtered. Casey's face that was flushed with excitement slowly relaxed and she started laughing. Derek tried to look up at her but shaving crème was all over his. Casey started to whip the cream from his eyes as she laughed harder.

"Y-you l-look so f-f-funny!" she rolled off of him and collapsed on her stomach right beside him. Derek started to laugh too as he reached over and whipped some shampoo off of Casey's cheek.

"Your one to talk!" their laughter died down just as a knock was at the door.

"Occupied use the one down stairs!" Derek shouted.

"But D! I really got to go!" 

"Ralph!"

"Okay, okay!" when the foot steps went away Casey continued into a fit of laughter.

"It's official, you've driven me crazy!"

"Well it wasn't a far drive." Casey laughed again and Derek rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you laughed at that, I got it from my little brother. I must have driven you crazy sorry."

"It's okay, just no more Klutzilla, or grade grubber, or Polly preppy pant's, or Spacey."

"Spacey? Honestly that is awesome." Derek laughed as Casey glared at him.

"Okay how about, no name calling where people can overhear… cause honestly I don't think I could go on without my 'pet names'" Derek laughed. Casey lifted her head.

"And what makes you think your ever going to see me where people can't over hear." Derek smirked; but not the smirk he usually used on the girls at school, it was the smirk that he used on Sam and Emily. Not womanizer Derek, just Derek.

"Call it a hunch. How bout we start over. Hi, I'm Derek Venturi. Super awesome, sexy, hockey player who would love a new girl friend." Derek stuck his hand outwards. Casey raised her eyebrow and Derek rolled his eyes. "I mean I new friend that's a girl." Casey pursed her lips for a moment before taking his hand in hers.

"Casey McDonald. Double your super awesome, but slightly awkward, keener, dancer who would love a guy best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah! Level 14 in a record time of three hours! What, What!" (what what, was a total ashley leggat moment by the way.) Casey exclaimed as she started to dance in her seat on Derek's couch.

"Damn it! Case I'm not playing this with you anymore!" 

"Awe, is Derek sad that the king of babes is now the queen of babes?" Casey made a pouty face at Derek.

"What? Uh—n--- psht… Nooo…" Derek muttered crossing his hands over his chest.

"Casey you are amazing." Sam said as he reached over to squeeze Casey's shoulders.

"Why thank you!" Casey said smiling. "So… Drinks anyone? Sam? Derek?"

"Grab me a orange soda." Derek said grabbing the controller.

"I can help you Case, I mean it's not even your house." Sam shot a look over to Derek who scoffed.

"She practically lives here Sam, she knows my house better then I do."

"It's no trouble Sam honest."

"Okay, uh I'm fine with anything." Casey nodded before heading off to the kitchen.

"So… Case and you, the best friend thing, how's it going?" Derek glanced at Sam for a second before looking back at the TV. Casey and Derek had been friends for a while now. Sam had a weird way of wording things... and the tone made Derek uneasy.

"Great, couldn't be better. Why?" Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing just wondering, I mean Case is a girl, do you ever… you know think about Casey, other then a friend?"

"GAM E OVER." The TV screamed as Derek stared at his friend incredulously.

"Casey? A girl? That's funny." Sam nodded.

"So… your not into Case at all?"

"No Sam God what's with the 20 questions?" Derek rushed out.Casey walked back into the room handing can's to everyone.

"Thanks Case, but I have to get going home, I didn't realize how late it was." Casey glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"It's 3 in the afternoon!"

"Yea but I'm babysitting my sisters. I'll see you at school Case. Later Derek."

"Bye Sam." Casey said as Sam left.

"What did you say to him?" Casey exclaimed when she heard Sam's car start.

"I didn't say anything!" Casey glared for a moment before dropping down onto the couch.

"How well do you know Sam?" Casey asked casually averting her eyes from Derek.

"I don't know Case. We've been in the same school and hockey team for years but we run in different circles. We only hung out a couple of times cause of Emily, and lately a lot cause he's your friend too… why?"

"Just cause." Derek paused babe raider and turned to Casey.

"Casey, were best friends. You can tell me." 

"Well I was just… thinking… well, and realizing… that I kind of…" Derek raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Casey urging her to continue.

"Like… Sam… a lot." Derek's eye's widened in surprise.

"Oh." He said leaning back into his recliner.

"Oh? That's all you say is oh?"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I have no idea… I'm totally out of my element now. You'rethe expertwhat do I do?" Derek narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean what do you do?" Casey groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You know I've never had a boy friend, how do I… you know… woo him?"

"Casey McDonald did you just say woo him?" Casey glared at him and Derek laughed standing up.

"Well you could always show him your super seductive jazz hands." Derek said trying to dance. Casey got up with narrowed eyes.

"Nice, wellhow about i show youmy Jazz fists?" she asked punching Derek so he fell back onto his chair.

"Ooo, touchy." Casey sighed loudly and crossed her arms.

"Alright Casey, If you wanna attract a guy, don't be subtle. Guys don't get hints so don't waste your time dropping them. Flirt like crazy. Your clothes… well the tighter and skimpier the better."

"Derek! I will not Skanktify myself!" Derek knew that he messed up what he said he bit his lip for a moment before speaking again.

"I don't mean Skanktify, I just mean you need to wear something a little less conservative to get you noticed." Casey paused taking it all in for a moment before hopping up and going to the door.

"Case?" Derek asked she chucked his jacket at him.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Casey looked over her shoulder at Derek with a grin that Derek didn't see too often on her face. Quite frankly every time she did that he got nervous… un-Casey like things happened when she gave off looks like that.

"Were going to Slut me up!"

"Dear God…" Derek sighed as he chased Casey out to his car.

"Morning Derek!" Derek shut his locker door while he turned to see Emily walking with Sam following behind.

"Hey Emily. Sam." 

"Where's Casey?" Sam asked Derek. He shrugged. 

"I don't know. She called me last night saying she didn't need a ride this morning." Derek glanced at Emily's face that was now paler then her normally dark skin.

"What? You look like you've seen a…" Derek turned to follow Emily's gaze when his own jaw went slack.

"Casey?" Derek's voice cracked as his mouth grew dry.

"Morning guys!" Casey smiled. Derek took in her appearance. Her super low rise, tight black jeans fit her body like a second skin. Her top was exposing her stomach up to her bellybutton. Her makeup was darker then usual done up with black. Her hair was completely straight and a black headband kept her hair away from her face. 

"Casey you look…" Sam started. Casey felt her insides start to flutter when something ripped her away from her friends. Derek held a finger out to Sam and Emily before dragging Casey off by the stairs.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Derek exclaimed Casey laughed.

"Derek you were with me when I bought this stuff… I showed you when I came out of the change room."

"Yea… well… I didn't know that they would look like that together!" 

"Wow Casey… looking good!" a voice called from a group of guys walking past.

"Keep walking if you want to keep your eyes." Derek growled at the group.

"Derek what's gotten into you?" Casey asked as she reached to grab Derek's arm.

"What's gotten into me, is the fact that I know that every guy in school right know wants to get into you!" Casey's face brightened as she clapped her hands together

"Even Sam?" She asked excitedly. Derek groaned.

"That's not the point Case. I never should have given you that advice. It's not you. That gunk on your face, your over exposed stomach, black. It's not you. You're a happy go lucky pink fluffy Polly preppy pant's not this Smoking dark babe raider!"

"As flattering as I'm trying to think that is, you promised no Polly preppy pants talk in public."

"This isn't funny Case." Casey rolled her eyes taking Derek's hands in hers.

"Derek, you're the sweetest best friend in the world, I'm not changing me, I'm just upping my look so Sam will notice me." Derek scoffed dropping his hands from Casey's.

"So what happens if Sam fall's for this Casey and instead of just catching his attention, he expects that you look this way all the time? What happens to the real Casey then?"

With that Derek walked off feeling more then a little baffled about his current outburst.


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang repeatedly as it opened. Casey came running in throwing down her coat by the door and running at full speed before lunging on top of Derek who was sitting in his recliner.

"You were so right! Sam said he liked me for me!" Casey hugged Derek tight as she could as he bent his head to look at the hockey game on TV.

"Yea, yea that's great." He muttered letting one armrest across her lap.

"Derek are you listening to me?"

"Wait for intermission." Derek mumbled absentmindedly as Casey groaned getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Casey! Casey!" Casey ruffled the small girls hair as she walked to the sink grabbing some dishes that were on the island on the way.

"Hey Marti."

"You look pretty!" Casey smiled at the girl while she grabbed dish soap from under the sink.

"Thanks cutie. Want to help me dry?" Casey asked tossing a look over to the dark haired cutie. Marti gave her a look.

"I know, I know 'I'm young not stupid.'" Casey quoted what the little girl had told her countless times. A while after the little girl left Casey grabbed a towel to dry the dishes that she had just washed when Derek reached his arms around her to snatch the towel from her hands.

"You got to stop cleaning our house. You're my friend not a maid."

"Yea, but I practically live here and visa versa. It wouldn't kill you to clean my house, or at least the mess you make in it."

"Oh but you clean so well, and you enjoy it so much I wouldn't dare take that from you." Casey thrusted her elbow behind her and hit Derek in the stomach. He grunted and stepped around to beside her.

"You rinse I dry." He chuckled.

"So, what did you rush in here for?" Derek asked placing a now dry plate in the cupboard.

"I was trying to tell you, that Sam asked me out." Derek lost his breath. Frozen for a moment with his hand outstretched towards Casey waiting for a plate.

"Oh." Casey rolled her eyes groaning.

"I really wish you grew a better vocabulary." Derek chuckled as he put away the last dish and leaned against the island on his elbows.

"So when's the date night?" Derek asked as Casey pulled the plug from the sink.

"Tonight. Dinner at Smelly Nelly's then a movie."

"What movie?" Derek asked absentmindedly.

"Never Back Down." Derek's eyes narrowed as his lower lip pouted slightly.

"Uh, I thought we, as in you and me, were supposed to see that, tomorrow." Casey bit her lip looking pleadingly at her best friend.

"I know, I know. If you want we could still go tomorrow I wont mind seeing it twice, it's just he had it all planned and… it's the first date I didn't want to make a fuss." 

"Huh." Derek stated before walking back out to his recliner. Casey exhaled loudly before chasing after him.

"Derek! Okay fine. I'll tell him we have to see another movie." Derek shook his head falling into his recliner.

"No whatever. Go see it I'll… see it with Debby or something." Casey froze raising an eyebrow as she caused her feet to move forward sitting on the couch.

"Debby? Your going out with Debby Hollander?" Casey laughed.

"Well she's been asking for a while and for some reason I kept turning her down, but hey, your always telling me to widen my horizons when choosing girls." Casey giggled as she reached and hit Derek's arm.

"Choosing? That sounds so… final and serious. Is The Derek Venturi actually committing?" Derek scoffed rolling his eyes at her.

"Spacey, Derek Venturi does not commit. He is committed to." Casey chucked a pillow at Derek and he laughed.

"Yea, but I can hope you will grow out of that some day, right?"

"Keep dreaming Case." There was a silence before Casey jumped up.

"I got to go get ready."

"When's your date?" Derek asked turning the TV back on.

"Seven." Casey replied pulling on her coat. Casey put her hands behind her neck pulling her hair out from inside of her coat.

"Uh Case, it's only 4."

"Yea, but I have to look perfect!"

"As long as you don't go near your Babe Raider outfit it's all good." Casey let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, okay MOM. I'll see you on Monday, kay? We'll tell each other all about our dates during lunch" Derek waved at Casey as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey Casey! Sam. Case, ready for lunch?" Casey turned to face Derek. He was wearing his usual leather jacket with hands shoved deep in his pockets. Casey's hand was latched onto Sam's.

"Oh right. Lunch. Sam, would you mind?" Casey asked smiling up at him.

"No it's fine I'll eat with Emily today." Sam kissed Casey quickly on the cheek. Before letting go and walking into the Cafeteria. Derek pushed aside an awkward feeling as he led Casey to their usual table.

"So, I take it that the Date went well huh?" Casey gushed as her face went pink.

"You have no idea." Derek sat listening to Casey go on about her date. It had been a while since he saw Casey this excited about something. He was starting to zone out when he heard her giggle. She was staring over his shoulder. He turned to follow her gaze to see Sam Making faces at her.

"So! Are you going to ask how it went with Debby?"

"Sure."

"Ah well you know she has all the qualities I look for in a girl you know… hot… but there wasn't that…" Derek put his hands together to make and exploding noise "Chemistry, you know?"

"You are so cute!" Casey muttered. 

"Fifty buck's if your listening to a word I'm saying."

"Ask Edwin, I'm broke."

"Mmhmm." Derek grunted slightly dejected.

"Case, go eat with Sam." Casey finally regained focus as she looked at Derek.

"Uh no I'm eating with you Derek."

"No you're forcing me to watch your goo goo faces. Now go." Derek laughed half-heartedly.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked, her hands already inching their way to her lunch tray.

"Please. I beg you." Casey squealed leaning forward pulling Derek's head. She kissed the side of his head.

"You are amazing!" She said jumping up and rushing to Sam's table.

"That's what they keep telling me." Derek Sighed pushing around his Mac and cheese.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek came through Casey's back door with handfuls of bags

Derek came through Casey's back door with handfuls of bags. Lying them on the counter, Derek put the ice cream in the freezer, chips in the cupboard, and pop in the fridge. Before he closed it he grabbed a can and cracked it open.

"Okay Casey so I got, Disturbia, Rosemary's baby, Texas chainsaw massacre, and across the universe to get you to sleep tonight. My sleeping bag is still upstai-" Derek walked in the living room to see Sam there.

"Hey Derek…" Sam said. His voice was full of nervousness and bitterness. Derek glared at Sam as Casey jumped down the stairs.

"Derek…" Casey said her voice confused. Derek scoffed and tossed the movies down on the couch.

"_We never hang out anymore Case." Casey arched her eyebrow as she speared an olive with her fork._

"_What are you talking about we hang out lot's." Derek narrowed her eyes at her and Casey bit her lip._

"_I know I'm sorry. I haven't been making time for you lately."_

"_Lately? Case, it's been three months. When was the last time we had our movie night. Three months ago."_

"_Derek… I'm sorry… let me make it up to you. Movie night. You choose. Whenever you can." Derek studied Casey for a while before running a hand through his hair. She was beside him staring at him with a smile and puppy dog eyes that she knew always worked on him even though he would never admit it. She kept moving to try and get in his field of view before he growled._

"_Saturday night. I'll bring the junk food and movies. I'll tell Dad I'm staying over so we have time to watch a lot."_

"_Sounds good." Casey smiled. Derek let a grin spread across his face as he backed up away from her and down the hall._

"_Don't forget, Saturday night!" he called before turning and heading off down the hall._

"Oh my God Derek! I'm so sorry." Derek crossed his arms over his chest as Casey went towards him. He scoffed with his smirk coming back on his face.

"And I thought I was the only one who could give fake apologies." Derek saw Casey's jaw drop. She was opening and closing it like she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Derek. Don't blame Casey, it's our one month." Derek flashed a glare at Sam before his smirk was wider then ever sarcastically smiling at Casey.

"How sweet. You bailed on me for your 'month-aversary.'" He could see Casey's eyes glittering with tears but he couldn't stop himself.

"We'll enjoy the movies and food." He turned to walk towards the backdoor.

"Oh and you know what Case. Eat lunch with Sam tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that; cause frankly I am done being taken for granted just to get tossed out for him." The words weren't that mean, but Derek's voice was full of venom. Casey backed up slowly with tears falling down her face in steady streams of sadness before darting up the stairs trying to hide her face.

"What's your problem Derek? It was an accident!" Sam said grabbing onto the shoulder of Derek's jacket. He turned a knocked Sam's hand off with a lot of force as his eyes burned into him.

"You. I don't want to hear anything from you." Derek said as he turned to leave. Sam ran around him and pushed both his shoulders hard enough to send him stepping backwards into the living room again. Sam pushed Derek's shoulders once again.

"We'll if your going to make my girlfriend cry, you're going to have to."

"Get the hell out of my way Sam." Derek said stepping forward so they were in each other's faces.

"Or what? You're going to make Casey cry again? Your pathetic. I have no idea why she's been your friend this long. She forgot about your plans big deal suck it up and stop over reacting."

"Last time Sam. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Go and apologize to Casey." Derek set his jaw. He would have apologized her if he didn't have some one forcing him. Now he just wanted to argue. Sam was pushing his buttons.

Sam let out a laugh that made Derek's eyes widen.

"I get it. Your jealous." Derek scoffed rolling his eyes as Sam stepped towards him.

"Your jealous because I get to hold her, and touch her, and kiss her whenever and wherever I want and all you can do is sulk on the sidelines while I'm doing things to her you could only dream of."

Sam was pushing his luck. He knew it; but he wanted an honest to god fight with Derek. He never liked him. And to be honest, he was jealous himself. He may have been able to keep Casey all to himself, but she would always bring him up one-way or another.

"Have you ever heard her laugh Derek? I mean out of actual _pleasure_? I have, many, many t-" Derek shoved Sam back slightly and pulled his arm back swinging it at him with full force. Derek's fist connected with Sam's jaw causing him to spin into the doorway to the kitchen.

Sam took a brief moment to wipe his mouth clean of some blood before he charged at Derek. Sam tackled him to the ground and Derek saw dots cloud his vision as his head bounced off the floor. Derek stuck his foot in Sam's stomach and pushed him off before struggling to his feet. Derek shook his head trying to clear his vision as Sam punched him in the stomach. Derek fell forward and Sam grabbed hold of him as Derek did the same so they were holding each other and struggling.

"What is going on?" Casey called.

"Nothing, leave." Derek grunted.

"No Derek. Tell her." Sam ripped him self free.

"Tell me what?" Casey asked. Derek was fuming at Sam before turning to Casey.

"As long as he's around. I can't be." Derek said quietly only to her as he brushed past her, his shoulder bumping hers, not hard, not to hurt her, but just to show his fury; before he slammed the door behind him.

Derek slammed the door as hard as he could as he chucked his coat onto his recliner.

"D, what's wrong with you?" Edwin asked startled from the couch. His face was full of confusion.

"Nothing!" Derek shouted as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Edwin didn't follow. He knew that if he went up there now, Derek would use him as a punching bag. Deciding to give him a while, Edwin tried to concentrate on the TV.

Derek was so furious his teeth were chattering and his fist's were shaking. How Dare Sam say that about him? How dare he claim that Derek was jealous? Derek, get any girl he wants, Venturi. Was not jealous. And how dare he say anything about Casey. Especially like that. Like she was just some, whore that he could do whatever to, say whatever to. It made his blood boil.

Derek flopped back onto his bed and shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes rubbing furiously.

Why would Sam say that? It just made Derek's head swim.

"Have you ever heard her laugh Derek? I mean out of actual pleasure? I have,"

How far had they gone? What had he done to her, how much has he seen of her?

Derek let out an angry scream as he chucked the pillow at the opposite wall knocking some of his hockey trophies onto the floor.

_Sleep _Derek thought._ Sleep will distract him from this nightmare._

Derek tossed his knife into the sink and shoved the mustard back in the fridge before going to take a large bite from his sandwich. The house was quiet. Dad was at a trial and Marti and Edwin were at moms; House all to himself. And he hated it.

The back door knocked and Derek put down his sandwich and took a gulp of his soda before answering it.

"C-Casey." he stuttered as she pushed past him into the laundry room.

"Why are you here?" he asked Casey was fidgeting as she leaned back against the dryer.

"We need to talk." Derek crossed his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"We talked enough yesterday Case. I made it clear."

"I know, You made it clear that I had to choose, you or him. And I have decided." Derek felt his heart drop to his stomach. She had made that decision in one night? It was that easy for her to choose between them?

"Thanks for telling me. Now go." He said turning to head back to the kitchen. Casey leaned forward placing her hands on his waist grabbing his shirt in her fists to keep him still.

"Let. Me. Finish." Her voice was stubborn. Derek poked his cheek with his tongue as his eyes rolled.

"You Derek, You are what's important to me. You're my best friend, and… last night made me realize how much I take you for granted. You don't deserve that. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize…"

"Realize what?" Derek said, his voice still bitter.

"That the one I love, the one I want to be with wasn't Sam. It was you." Derek turned around glancing at her face. It was straight, serious and earnest.

That's all it took for Derek to step forward. In one motion, his hand slid across her cheek so his fingers tangled into her hair and cupped her face. His other hand pulled her close to him as he pushed her against the Dryer. He kissed her and behind closed eyes he could se an explosion of color like no other. He couldn't remember a better moment, he couldn't even remember his name at this moment, all he could think about was her lips on his and the feeling of her hands roaming all over his chest. He moved the hand from her face and lifted her up onto the dryer so they were equal height.

He kissed her hungrily as she weaved her hand into his hair. His hand caressed her thigh as she whimpered into the kiss.

_Edwin_ he heard echo through the house, but it seemed far away

_Edwin! _He heard again and this time his eyes snapped open and he was looking at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i so appoligise for the long wait. i was in a funk with my ff and riding a wave with my original stories... now i'm in a funk for my originals and riding the wave with ff so here you go!**

* * *

Derek got out of bed and dragged himself to the kitchen

Derek got out of bed and dragged himself to the kitchen. He wasn't even there, his mind was twisted around that dream.

He was just mildly aware of making his cereal as he thought of Casey's lips on his. That dream… it was either amazing… or frightening. The worst part was Derek couldn't decide which it was.

Lifting the spoon to his lips, he took a bite of his cereal.

"Uhh Derek are you okay?" before he could process Edwin's words he spat the cereal back in the bowl finally realizing instead of milk he used orange juice.

"I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Well maybe you should go to bed at a decent hour and you wouldn't be so tired…"

"Maybe," Derek growled back at his father "if you didn't scream like a mad man for Edwin this early, I would have got more sleep."

"This early? Derek it's noon…" Edwin tried and got nothing but an angry glare from his brother causing him to become silent.

"Well Derek I need you to watch Marti. She should be back from the Davis's in about an hour." Gorge called as he put on his suit jacket. "Wish me luck guys!" Gorge called before heading off to his hearing.

"Want me to grab you some milk?" Edwin tried feeling the tension in the room. Derek shook his head pushing his bowl away.

"No, I'm not hungry anyways." Derek said walking back up to his room. Edwin's jaw fell to the floor. Something was defiantly wrong with him. Derek refusing food was like a dodo bird flying. It just didn't happen. Something was seriously wrong. He needed to talk to some one about this.

"Edwin… What are you doing here?" Casey asked rubbing her eyes. Edwin furrowed his eyebrows now worried.

"Can I come in?" Casey nodded stepping back from the door as Edwin hurried in.

"Alright, I'm just going to get right down too it. What happened between you and Derek?" Casey sniffed crossing her arms and looking away.

"Why do you want to know?" Casey asked stubbornly. Edwin sighed.

"Because, Derek turned down food today." Casey's head whipped to Edwin and her eyebrows rose.

"Yea, that was my reaction." Casey bit her quivering lip as she sat down on the couch. Edwin waited expectantly for Casey to start.

"He got into a fight with Sam, over what I don't know Sam wouldn't tell me… but he told me as long as I'm with Sam, he wants nothing to do with me." Casey started to tear up. She couldn't take the fact that she felt helpless…

Best friends, or boyfriends. That was a hard thing to choose between. She knew she should pick her best friend. Derek had been there for her through everything, but she couldn't help but think, would a real best friend put her in this position?

"Case, he was probably just upset cause he's not used to sharing you, Talk to him Case. He's obviously just as upset with you." Casey chuckled.

"Yea, it's not like Derek to refuse food."

Casey picked up the phone right after Edwin left, and dialled the number she knew off by heart.

The phone rang four times before Casey heard some one pick up.

"Yea?" Casey shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was cold, and he didn't even know it was her calling yet.

"D-Der?" she said quietly. Her eyebrows furrowed as she heard silence on the other end.

"Derek are you there?" she finally heard a sigh and could almost see Derek running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What do you want Casey?"

"Can I come over? We need to talk." A bitter laugh came over the phone that sent shiver through her.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Good, then you can just listen."

Derek had allowed Marti to bring Demi over granted that they stay upstairs in her room until he and Casey had their little blow up. Or at least he thought it was going to be a blow up, until she got there.

Derek was in his chair like usual with his hands crossed over his chest. His eyes were glaring at the door fixated in a way that he was sure his expression wouldn't change when she burst through that door.

Twenty minutes had passed when he heard a faint knock. His eyes were marred by a look of confusion… It couldn't be Casey. They had a very strict 'just barge in' policy. One he always had and had forced her into.

He got up and reached the door opening it almost hesitantly until he mentally slapped himself for getting rid of his angry expression when he saw Casey. Her hands were in her pockets and she was hunched over nervously shuffling her feet. Derek sighed walking over to his chair letting Casey invite herself in.

"It wasn't locked you know."

"I know… I just… didn't think it would be appropriate if I just came in like usual."

Derek rolled his eyes. Of course she would.

"We'll hurry. Say what you have to say. I have plans." Derek paused waiting for her to take the bait.

"What plans?" Casey asked trying to stall while she worked out what she had to say in her head.

"Date plans." Casey looked up at him wide eyed.

"Derek Venturi is back in the game?" she asked with a slight smirk. "That's great!"

Derek threw in his own smirk trying to conceal the bitterness.

"Oh Very, you know, we should double." Derek scoffed and looked away angrily when he saw the joy in her eyes from that idea. Casey let her happiness fade.

"Oh, you were being sarcastic…"

"Ya think?"

"Derek, Sam really isn't that bad…" Derek flashed her a look that caused her to stop what she was saying and shrink back slightly. Not that bad? That ass was a jerk enough to talk about Casey like that, to him! Implying they did the nasty, just to make Derek jealous.

"Oh yea, he is grade A Alberta beef. A total meat head!"

"Derek please…" Derek groaned jumping up and stepping in front of her,

"What do you want me to say Case? That I like the guy? We'll I can't. we promised no lies remember? I can't help it if I hate him, and I have good reason too." Casey breathed out slowly.

"Derek, You don't. he wasn't the one making plans with you and then breaking them I was, and I am so, so sorry for that. I really am."

"The Casey I know wouldn't forget. So I'm telling you to make a choice cause obviously you can't share your time between us so you have to choose Case."

Casey stared up at him gnawing on her bottom lip. She was having so much trouble saying what she needed to. Derek just shook his head and turned heading up the stairs.

"Let yourself out." He said blankly as he darted up the stairs. Casey ran after him only to have his door shutting her out.

"Derek I think I love him!" Derek froze with his back against the door. His mouth was hanging open in shock.

"And you're my best friend I love you too, so please, don't make me choose between the two people who matter most to me." Derek could feel his anger bubbling up and out of his throat until he couldn't keep it in.

"What?!" Derek heard Casey scream. He knew it was at what he said, but he couldn't exactly remember what it was he said. He thought hard for a minute then remembered the word vomit.

"_What if I don't love you as just a best friend huh? What then?" _

"Shit…" he whispered "Shit, shit." He swung open the door to see Casey with an awestruck look on her face. She could not believe if she heard correctly. Derek just composed himself and leaned against the doorframe waiting for her to say something first so he could plan his next move.

"Derek, do you actually like me?" For a second Derek was stuck, not knowing what was the truth. So he just pushed up and walked up to her.

"You know me better then that. It's all part of the act."

"The act?" Casey asked her eyes showing confusion.

"Casey. I'm sorry, I- I was trying to make you feel guilty… Case I just can't take being sloppy seconds. I don't like some one being chosen over me all the time. You know my ego. I can't take it." Casey relaxed stepping over to Derek and unexpectedly wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his head down right next to hers in a hug.

"Please. Forgive me Derek. I promise I'll do better." Derek slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"What are you doing tonight?" Casey pulled back with her thinking face on.

"I was supposed to have dinner with Sam, why?" Derek bit his lip before attempting to try.

"I'll cancel my date if you cancel yours?" he asked hopefully. "If Sam wont mind me stealing you for one night of much needed besfriendness, that is."

"… Okay." Derek smiled.

"I'll pick you up at six." Casey smiled and nodded giving Derek one last hug before running down the stairs and heading home to get ready.

Derek forgave her, Sam should be okay with her cancelling on him, things were starting to look better.

Derek fell into his chair in front of the computer and went on his MSN double clicking on a name.

Trippl3D says: Hey Ralph…

DrummerDude says: Dude! I thought you were never coming back on.

Trippl3D says: Yea sorry Casey came over.

DrummerDude says: How did that go? Did you tell her you had a date ;p

Trippl3D says: God… yea. And guess what, she looked happy! And when I sarcastically mentioned a double date she was totally psyched.

DrummerDude says: Dang…

Trippl3D says: Yea… but I got a date out of her.

DrummerDude says: Like a date, date?

Trippl3D says: What?! No! Just hanging like old times.

DrummerDude says: Yea okay

Trippl3D says: Seriously.

DrummerDude says: announcer voice In the next episode of Life with Derek, Will Derek admit the truth?

Trippl3D says: Ralph…

DrummerDude says: Will Derek win?

Trippl3D says: Do you think this is funny?

DrummerDude says: Will Sam win?

Trippl3D says: Cause it really isn't

DrummerDude says: Who will get Casey when all's fair in love and war…war…war…war…

Trippl3D says has signed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys here's a long chapter for you. just so you know this isnt how i entended it to go but now i like it... here you go.**

Derek pulled up to Casey's at a quarter to six. His mind was going over the plan that for some reason, he couldn't get out of his mind. Ralph's denial of Derek's honest intentions with Casey tonight must have weaved themselves into Derek's mushy impressionable brain because a whole bunch of idea's that weren't so innocent went through Derek's brain.

"Oh boy… Here we go…" Derek got out of the prince slowly and adjusted his shirt and messed with his hair. "Jesus D, man up." Derek went to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" he heard Casey yell through the door as he could hear her feet tumbling down the stairs. Derek couldn't help but laugh. Typical Casey.

The door swung open and blew Casey's hair Casually about her face. The loose curls framed her face perfectly. Her makeup was slightly more done up and bolder then usual and Derek couldn't help but smirk at the satisfaction that she had done herself up for him.

A little black dress hung to her curves like a second skin and it had a circle pendant and black material that tied around her neck leaving her shoulders bare.

"Wow… Case… I was thinking dinner and a movie…" Derek tried to tease, but he was sure that wasn't the impression he was giving each time he brought his hand to his mouth to make sure there was no drool.

"I have a surprise for you. After." Casey laughed after she saw his face drop. "Don't worry, your dressed for the occasion… I just wanted to…. I don't know oomph my look." Derek raised his eyebrow as Casey's face changed to panic. "Alright, no saying oomph…. Got it." Derek rolled his eyes as Casey shouted her goodbyes to her family, and when she turned around Derek was already at the car holding her door open. She felt her jaw grow slack as she cautiously approached him.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with the real Triple D?"

"Just giving you the full Venturi Experience. Prove that I'm twice the fun as your boyfriend." It took all Derek had not to sneer the last word. Casey had her eyebrow raised. To her, the 'Full Venturi Experience' dinner, movie, then 'dessert'; but she really didn't want to bring that conversation up with Derek.

"Where are we eating?" Derek groaned turning up the volume on his radio, which Casey turned down.

"Casey please, just go along for the ride." Casey leaned back pouting crossing her arms over her chest. Derek glanced sideways at her and gulped. She looked sensational, and to be honest, Derek had never seen her so, non-conventional, and sexy.

Derek took her to a park near the hockey rink. When Coach made them do on-land-training, Derek found this place jogging. You could see it from the parking lot no problem, but Derek thought that the scenery would be just Casey's liking.

"Oh my gosh…" Casey Gasped as Derek got out of the car and went to the trunk taking out a box and a folded card table. She followed him into the little clearing and he told her to look at the creek while he set up.

Casey thought everything, including Derek was actually perfect and that thought chilled her. She couldn't understand why Derek was being so enormously sweet and so…. Anti-Derek. Well technically, he was being Very Derek. the Derek who would woo every girl in their school; But why? She was his best friend and he was… acting like he was…

"Grr this is too confusing…"

"Ready." Casey turned around and felt mushy. The table was covered in a tablecloth that Casey Recognized. It had the spaghetti stain from when Derek punched Edwin when he accidentally disclosed that he had a little incident at Ralph's involving a chandelier. The table was set with more then one set of cutlery the fact that the table setting was correct impressed her; until she saw a diagram sitting by the box. A single candle illuminated the table and the glow looked strangely exotic on Derek's skin.

"Wow." Casey said as Derek pulled out the chair for her. "Pulling out all the stops huh?" Derek shook his head.

"Nah. I didn't cook… I ordered to go. I thought you would prefer that to food poisoning." Casey chuckled knowing full well that the only thing Derek could positively cook was mac and cheese.

Casey sat down and studied Derek as he opened the takeout containers, scooping the food onto the plates.

"Chicken Caesar salad for you, Steak and potatoes for me." Casey was completely floored when she asked Derek a question and he actually waited until all the food in his mouth was gone to answer. He wasn't chewing with his mouth open, his elbows were off the table. His napkin was tucked into the collar of his shirt, but it was still remarkably clean.

"Now for dessert." Derek said grabbing another container from the box.

"Tiramisu? Derek, you ha tiramisu." Casey said as Derek poured the berry sauce over the custard like dessert.

"But you love it." Derek said simply avoiding her gaze, but smiling lightly.

Casey stared at him trying to see the new piece. He looked like Derek, sounded like Derek, but he wasn't acting like Derek. He was being sweet and gentlemen-ie, like she knew he treated all the girls he went on dates with; but he was never like this around her; and though that thought frightened her, she actually really, really liked this new Derek and was too scared to ruin it by asking why he was treating her like a girlfriend.

Derek downed the tiramisu without so much as a complaint or gag. He didn't even down his drink to get rid of the aftertaste. He just finished it and watched Casey as she put little bites in her mouth while her forehead slightly creased meaning she was thinking hard about something.

Derek tried to stifle his victory smile. He was 96 percent sure that she was thinking about Derek from a different perspective. Not the best friend overprotective big brother type perspective, but thinking about him in the perspective that he could be much more to her.

Derek loved his player rep, being single and jumping from girl to girl, but he knew that the jealousy he felt because of Sam and Casey's relationship would never go away, so the only way he could think to fix it, would be if he knew that him and Sam were on a level playing field. Sure he was her best friend, but she was in love with that scumbag.

Derek felt and eerie chill on the back of his neck and he turned looking through the field.

"Der? You okay?"

"I'm good. It's about time for the movie, you done?" Derek asked looking back at her. She nodded and he packed everything up leading her back to the car.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Casey growled when Derek brought back the tickets. She stared down at the name of the movie.

"Hey I gave you the Derek Venturi Date. Now it's time for just Derek." Casey groaned as Derek draped his arm over her shoulder and dragged her into the Dark theatre.

"It's based on a true story Derek!" Casey complained as Derek took her to the top corner of the theatre.

"The Strangers is so not going to be that scary Casey." he laughed as she started to whimper. They watched the preview easily enough but once the movie started and the police recording came on with the voices of the boy's who found the dead couple came on Casey started to squeal.

Sighing Derek put his arm over her shoulder and grabbed her hand. Casey immediately felt less scared as she shrank back into the safety of Derek's arms.

"Oh God… Oh God…" Casey started when the first knock on the door sounded. "We can't see her face… why can't we see her face? Why is she at their door? DEREK!" She whispered harshly slapping him. Derek tried not to laugh but it was useless. To be perfectly honest, Derek already saw this movie with Ralph, it had scared him to death, but now he knew all of what was coming and he figured it would earn him point being able to take care of her.

"I hate you…"

"No you don't"

"OH God… STUPID, STUPID! Why did you leave her! Stupid woman and her stupid smoking… see! It kills in more ways then just cancer!" Casey whispered harshly at the screen. "I swear Derek, if were ever trapped somewhere you are never allowed to tell me to go. I have to stay with you no matter what!" Derek held back his smile at that. _Oh yea… She wants me…_ Casey's hand contracted around his and she turned her head and used her free hand to smoosh her head against Derek's chest. It was warm and inviting.

"Ha, your scared too don't even lie."

"Huh?"

"You heart beat… your scared."

"As if Case." Derek chuckled nervously. Casey's hair smelled of strawberries and he could feel the warmth of her cheek spill through his shirt. He could hear Casey's teeth chattering and he chuckled pushing her off him.

"No! Der. I'm scared."

"Chill, I'm giving you my coat." Derek took off his leather Jacket and handed it to her. Casey quickly put it on as the music started to Climax then jumped at Derek. He grabbed her hand again. Casey looked down at their hands as Derek's thumb rubbed unconscious patterns on her skin. She shivered again, and Derek thought it was from the movie so he held her tighter.

"That was the scariest movie I have ever seen… Derek… I'm going to have nightmares!" she exclaimed clinging to Derek as he lead her out of the dark movie theatre.

"Great… so you're going to keep me on the phone all night at every noise."

"What good will the phone do? You're sleeping over mister." Derek groaned feigning annoyance.

"If I must… So where too?"

"The Corner of 17th and Center Street." Derek drove downtown and parked.

"Come on." Casey said hooking her arm with Derek's. They walked around the corner and found a small line.

"Wild Gingers? Casey you're taking me to a bar. Were not 18."

"Since when have rules stopped you Venturi?" Casey winked walking off to the line. It was short cause they were early and had just started letting people in.

"Casey McDonald." She said to the bouncer who looked at his list. Derek studied her for a moment before the bouncer moved and let them in.

"How did you get us into a bar?"

"Daddy connections." She said. Derek looked at the stage there was a group of guys setting up band equipment and two were putting up a banner.

"HEDLEY? You got us in to see HEDLEY?"

"Yea. When I cancelled on Sam, I remembered about the concert, called my dad, and here we are. I wanted to make it up to you. I was a jerk, and you definitely didn't deserve it."

"You're right, you were a jerk." Casey gasped nudging Derek.

"That's not how it's supposed to go! Your supposed to say ' Case, it's okay I forgive you you're my bestest friend!'"

"I thought we promised not to lie to each other?" Derek grinned as Casey scoffed rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hello London Ontario! How ya doing tonight!" Jacob Hoggard shouted into the mic. Cheers erupted from the crowed as the band graced the stage.

About halfway through the concert a piano was wheeled out onto the stage.

"Were going to take it down a bit for this next song, For the nights I can't remember."

I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time

Derek found himself staring at Casey as they sat at the table near the front of the stage. The lighting reflected off her hair in sparkling rainbow jewels. Casey could feel the heat of his stare on her face and she turned biting her lip.

"Uh Derek…?" he shook his head smirking lightly at her before sticking his hand out. Casey looked up at him in complete shock and wonder.

"Come on, it's a once and a life time opportunity here."

So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

Casey grabbed it cautiously. Derek hoisted her up onto her feet pulling her away from the table and spun her before pulling her in to him. One hand was wrapped around her waist keeping her close to his body, and his hand with hers in it was held near his shoulder keeping everything about her close. They swayed together and Derek rolled his eyes at all the guys who brought their girlfriends to dance after seeing his actions.

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

Derek spun her once again and she laughed as her hair flew about her. he pulled her back against him and slowly her hand loose around his neck putting his other hand around her waist as well.

Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

"And I do wanna love you, If you see me running back, And I do wanna try, Because if falling for you girl is crazy, Then I'm going out of my mind, So hold back your tears this time" Derek sang lowly and Casey found herself clinging to every word. Her head fell forward with her chin so it rested on his shoulder.

And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try

Yeah Yeah Yeah

"And I do wanna love you (If you see me running back) And I do wanna try" Casey sang back. Derek smiled bigger as her voice danced through his ears.

"Because if falling for you girl is crazy, Then I'm going out of my mind, So hold back your tears this time" Derek sang again laughing a little. Casey leaned away from him giggling with him. Their laughter faded quickly as their eyes caught eachothers. The gaze was serious and intense and neither of them could break it. Derek couldn't and Casey wasn't so sure she wanted to.

Hold back your tears this time

Oh Oh

Neither of them was sure who moved in first, it could be, that they both moved in slightly at the same time and stopped to gauge each reaction. Their faces were mere 2 inches apart and they found their gaze break to look down at each other's lips. They started moving again and their breath mingled into a sweet scent of mint and cotton candy lip gloss, until they felt the presser of each other's lips caressing their eyes closed. Derek hands spread along her back as if trying to touch all of her. Her hands rose and weaved themselves in his hair securing his face to hers as she kissed him harder. His mouth opened slightly and Casey's followed allowing their tongues to mingle.

Applause erupted for the band startling Casey and Derek apart. They stared at each other with a glossy dreamy stair until the high melted away leaving the two in realization of what just happened.

"Case?"

"Oh my gosh… What have I done…?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Case. Case. Casey!" Derek cried following after her as she walked downtown. She was surprisingly fast on her stilettos and Derek found himself jogging to try and catch up to her. He hurried his pace as he saw a group of guys mingling by the mouth of a nearby Alley way. He had a feeling Casey didn't see them since she seemed to be concentrating on her feet and that scared him

"Hey Baby; Where are you going so sexy and alone." One of the men said pushing himself off of the side wall. Casey stopped dead in her tracks. It was too dark to see the faces clearly.

"Do I know you?" she asked turning to she was facing the group. She didn't mean it in a rude 'why are you talking to me' way, she thought the voices sounded familiar.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" one of the guy's stepped out of the alley and right up to Casey. He reached out quickly to grab her waist and she stumbled into him, squealing. Derek was sprinting now with his fist drawn back ready to slam forward. Instead, he found his fist opening and just pushing the guy back with all his strength while his arm wrapped around Casey pushing her behind him. This was new. Derek would usually go in fist's flailing without a thought, now he found himself thinking about every angle, weighing every option in order to make sure Casey was safe. He crouched slightly feet staggered ready to pounce. There were 3 guys in total, but Derek was sure he could distract them enough so Casey could run.

"Back off." Derek growled glowering at the guys. Casey's mind stopped thinking about the kiss long enough to hear how protective Derek's voice was. Suddenly, she felt more frightened. What if Derek tried to fight off these guy's three against one wasn't good odds. She feared for him and it made her tremble.

"What? Not sharing? Not even if we asked nicely?" the other two chuckled and Derek coiled to spring. Casey looked at the other men whose hands seemed to be reaching for their pockets and she let out a scream.

"No!" she cried finding her feet taking her to in between Derek and the danger. "Derek please just let's just _go_."

"Yea Derek, go!" one mocked. Casey pushed hard on his chest back out onto the sidewalk.

"You know you are familiar, See you around Case." One said his voice sending chills through Casey. Anger flared up in Derek.

"Dream on buddy. She's mine and if I ever catch your eyes on her if we happen to cross paths so help me God that will be the last time you set eyes on ANYTHING!" Derek snarled viciously his face twisting to a menacing scowl. The only reason he didn't rush over and attack them right then and there was Casey's arms wrapped around his waist holding him to her now. She didn't want him to fight, she couldn't stand the possibility of him getting hurt.

The other's chuckled while Derek turned pulling Casey down the sidewalk. She was silent as her heart slowed its pace. Her mind was swimming. Derek Venturi, her best friend and womanizer, had kissed her. And not just any type of kiss, it was one of those mind numbing, knees buckling, heart racing, disembodiment type kisses, and she _liked _it. That was wrong. She was with Sam, she had just cheated on Sam, and on top of that her guilt wasn't even on her mind anymore. The kiss wasn't even on her mind; it was the fact that Derek called her his, even in the heat of the moment, him taking possession over her made her heart pump and throat tighten.

"Derek?" she asked looking up at him he didn't answer, he didn't even look at her. Instead he kept his hand wrapped just above her elbow, and towed her to the car. He opened it and pushed her in pressing down the lock before walking over to his own seat. His insides were seething. He wanted to rip apart those guy's almost as much as he wanted to rip apart Sam, and he couldn't make himself calm down. "Derek!" Casey pleaded while he stuck the key in the ignition.

"What?" he screamed turning towards her. She forced herself not to shrink back at the harsh tone he used. Instead, she lifted her jaw and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Calm down, please."

"Oh sure, when you want _my _attention I have no choice but when I'm the one calling you, your free to be a drama queen." Casey ignored his words and just waited for him to rethink what he said. It took him less time than usual. He groaned and leaned forward letting his forehead rest on the steering wheel. He took slow shaky breaths until he could speak, even though his voice still shook.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be angry with you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated. He was more than just sorry for his anger now. When he was chasing after Casey, he was scared that he had lost her again. That she was going to be furious with him and cut her out of his life. His fears were confirmed when he said sorry a fourth time. If this was before, Casey would have reached out and comforted him, but she hadn't moved.

Casey was too scared to reach out and hold his hand, or pat his back. She didn't know if that would be cheating either, She didn't want to feel guilty or dirty anymore, but as she watched him, apologising, which he seldom did, it made her physically hurt. She had every right to feel guilty, she deserved it, but Derek didn't deserve this.

Casey leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she tried to comfort him, "It's alright." Derek shook his head.

"You don't understand; I wanted to _kill_ them."

"I know." She soothed. Derek sat up and her arms dropped from around him but she was still leaning towards him.

"No you don't. I could see me killing them; Case, they could have done _anything_ to you. Can you even grasp how much…. If they had…." Casey reached for his head and pulled it to the crevis between her neck and shoulder. Her hands stroked his hair until he could get control of himself. She had never seen him like this and that frightened her. She didn't know how many different sides of Derek she could see all at once.

"If anything ever happened to you Case…" he said slowly making sure he said it right. "I wouldn't be able to control myself." He pulled away quickly after that sitting up as if moving fast would make it seem like he never had the emotional breakdown.

"Derek…" Casey said not knowing exactly where she was going with that. Her hands were still around him; One hand on her shoulder, the other around his neck. They were still so close. They felt the same pull as before in the concert and they moved in. this kiss wasn't like the last; this one was rough and passionate. Her arms contracted securing his face to hers while he pushed himself to lean over her seat one hand was on the middle console holding him up while his other looped around her middle arching her back while he pried his lips from hers to kiss down her jaw line and neck.

It felt like fire to Casey. She could feel her toes try to curl in her shoes and her breath grew stressed and small sounds escaped; she found herself wanting his lips against hers again. She could imagine his hand's roaming up the hem of her dress and letting his fingers trace the lace of her undergarments. She imagined his finger's as fire too until he placed his hand on her neck while he went back to her lips like she wanted, but his hand was like ice against her throat and it made her shiver. _Shiver. _That was familiar to her for a moment before it all rushed back to her, the shiver she always got when Sam kissed her. It was more like ice than fire with him.

"Mm Derek…" she murmured, and the sound of his name made him go wild. He kissed her with everything he had his mouth caressing hers perfectly while he tried to keep his body from wanting to be _on _hers. Casey started to shake her head.

"Mm Sam." She got out while she went to push on his chest. Derek froze with his lips against hers before pulling back.

"This is so _wrong_!" she growled. She wanted to throw herself in front of a car. She wasn't a cheater, she hated it, and yet here she is.

"Sam? Casey how is this wrong?" Derek tried to reason.

"It's not fair to Sam!"

"Screw Sam!" Derek urged putting his hands on Casey's shoulders.

"No, he's my boyfriend, I, I love him Derek, you said you would support me!" Casey was crying now, torn between a million emotions, all bad.

"What if I said I loved you huh?" Casey looked up at him, her tears halted.

"Well do you?" she said a little harsher than she intended. Derek froze not knowing why he said that of all things. Did he love her? He had no idea at the moment, he was feeling so many things, but all of them had to do with Casey, but he had never been in love, how was he supposed to know that? "That's what I thought." Her voice was bleak as she turned in her seat and put on her seatbelt. "Take me home Derek."

"Case…"

"Take. Me. Home. I will walk if I have to." Derek sighed turning the ignition. He had just screwed up again, but this time, he wasn't going to give up. He had to have had a fighting chance if he was able to distract her for this long. He wasn't sure if it was love, but he sure as hell wanted to find out.


End file.
